


Life Long Secrets and Train Kisses (Aka: not a very good title but bear with me here)

by the_madhatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred and George are at it again, Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Harry Potter reader insert, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Perfectionist Oliver, Reader-Insert, Sassy OC, Wizarding World, but - Freeform, gosh i love Oliver, i'm not very good at sass, kissing on a train, reader - Freeform, shy oc, such a cutie, the hogwarts express to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for a reader insert with Oliver Wood: something where the reader is sassy and confident but secretly vulnerable and shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Long Secrets and Train Kisses (Aka: not a very good title but bear with me here)

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go darling readers! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. But, hopefully, I will be posting more often but with school I can't make any promises. But you can bet I will try my hardest to get stuff posted for you lovelies XD 
> 
> Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the lovely characters/universe that J.K. Rowling has created. 
> 
> Enjoy! P.s. I think my hand may have slipped a bit?

Your last year at Hogwarts.  You couldn’t get over it.  Being muggle born you always felt out of place when it came to the other students.  It was a nagging feeling inside of you so you tried not to bring it up.  You always had a different side of you when it came to school.  You put on the show that you were confident, a firecracker; but to be honest it was exhausting.  This persona you created was one that everyone knew, they never got to see the other side of you, the extremely vulnerable side of you.  You were recharging yourself on the train back to school as these thoughts went through your head.  One more year of firecracker Y/N, then you can be yourself.  You can get a nice respectable job and you can drop the act.  You let out a small sigh, then you were pulled from your thoughts when there was a knock on the cabin door. 

You snapped your head up; startled at the sound, but you immediately relaxed at the sight of your best friend.  He opened the door and made his way to sit across from you.  “Hey mister perfectionist.”  You snickered at one of the many nicknames you had given him over the years.  He rolled his eyes.  “Hey “I’m-to-sassy-for-my-own-good.”  He laughed.  You placed a hand over your heart.  “Sassy?  Ollie, I never!”  You continued to laugh at one another until there was another knock on the door.  You both looked up, tears practically in your eyes, to see the twins.  “Thing One, Thing Two.”  You nodded your head, greeting them as they walked in.  They both nodded at the names you had given them since the day you met, still confused as to what they actually meant, and all too quietly sat on either side of Oliver.  They started to whisper in his ears, you couldn’t make out what they were saying.  “Awe guys I know I have a big mouth sometimes but that’s no reason to keep secrets.”  You paused when you earned the same look from all three, and an extra eye roll from Oliver.  “Well, maybe it is but I still wanna know what’s up.  And Ollie, if you keep rolling your eyes at me they’ll get loose and fall right out.”  You shrugged.  “Just Quiditch stuff, Y/N.”  Fred began.  “Nothing to worry about.”  George added.  Oliver merely laughed at your comment about his eyes; he found that he was always rolling them at you. 

“Mhmm.”  You mumbled, sitting back in your seat and bringing your legs up to stare out the window.  “It’s always Quiditch with Ollie.”  You said to yourself.  Oliver turned to you, obviously hearing you and gave you an apologetic smile.  You returned it and went back to the window, watching the scenery go by.  You thought about pulling about the headphones you’d smuggled in your bag but then thought better of it.  The purebloods in the cabin would question what they were and then all the years you spent hiding who you were would be down the tube. 

You just waited for Fred and George to leave, which didn’t take too long.  Once they were gone you turned back to Oliver.  “When are you going to be obsessed with something other than Quiditch?”  You questioned, a smile creeping across your face at his reaction.  Taken aback Oliver tired to snap back at you but you beat him to it.  “Relax Ollie, I’m just messing with you and the wood you carry for the sport.”  You couldn’t help yourself at that one.  You were too comfortable with Oliver to not say it but you immediately regretted it.  You face fell at the anger that was visible on his face.  “Sorry.”  You mumbled. 

“I care about other things too.”  He said finally said after a good ten minutes of silence.  You tilted your head towards him, not quite catching what he said.  You looked at him questioningly.  He started to mumble again, the words were barely even audible.  “Oliver for god’s sake, speak up.”  You almost yelled, but made your voice so it was only raised slightly.  “I said I care for you.”  He repeated, not looking up at you but opting to stare at the floor.  “Yeah I care for you too.”  You replied, as if it was nothing new to you.  He just shook his head.  “What?  Oliver, use words.”  You stood up and moved next to him.  He finally looked up from the floor and his eyes met yours.  You could have sworn he stopped breathing.  “Something’s on my face.  Oh god that’s why Thing One and Two wouldn’t look at me.  It’s toothpaste.  Or that pastry I had this morning!”  You started to wipe at the corners of your mouth and chin. 

He shook his head, his smile so wide you thought his face must be starting to hurt.  He brought his hands up and steadied yours, then taking both of your hands he intertwined his fingers with yours.  “I care about you, a lot more than a friend should.”  His smile faltered slightly when you looked at him with wide eyes.  “Well, duh.  It’s because you’re my best friend.  Best friends always care for you more than just regular friends.”  You laughed, shrugging your shoulders slightly. Before you could say anything else his lips were on yours.  To be honest it took you by surprise and you let out a little squeal.  When he didn’t pull back, but continued to try and deepen the kiss you let out a small chuckle.  He let out a groan of frustration, when he wasn’t getting anywhere with you and finally pulled away.  “Is that your way of showing that we are really best friends?  Is it like our secret handshake but with our faces?”  You asked, trying to keep your face as serious as possible, but let out a little snort of laughter at the end. 

“Is everything a joke with you?”  He asked, a little put out you haven’t returned his feelings yet.  “My whole existence is a joke.”  You huffed out.  “What?”  He asked, you started to realize he was practically on top of you, your hands were still intertwined with his.  “Nothing.”  You mumbled trying to move away, but to no avail.  “I just want you to know how I feel about you, Y/N.”  He said, his eyes never leaving yours.  They were practically pleading you to say you felt the same way.  You let out an exasperated sigh.  You felt the same but if you opened up to him, everything would come flooding out and on top of that you don’t think you could ever date a perfectionist.  You let out a small laugh at the thought of him always trying to be perfect, at everything.  “Come on you can tell me anything.”  He lowered his voice to just barely a whisper. 

“Sorry champ, but I can’t date a perfectionist.  Being your best friend is hard enough as it is.”  You joked.  You saw his face fall and at that you felt a pang in your chest.  Who were you kidding?  You were practically dating him now.  You moved in quick and your lips crashed with his.  You admitted it was a little forceful but after assessing his reaction you came to the conclusion he didn’t care.  You took the lead, and deepened the kiss.  Your teeth nipped at his lower lip and he replied by opening his mouth to you. 

There was a loud knock on the cabin door and both of your heads shot up.  You felt your face heat up and you could see Oliver was as red as his tie.  You felt a scowl form on your face as the intruders made their way into the cabin.  “It’s about time.”  Fred laughed.  “We thought you two would never express your feelings.”  He said the last three words so dramatically.  You saw Oliver roll his eyes out of the corner of yours.  You turned to him.  “You weren’t talking about Quiditch before.”  It wasn’t a question.  “You were planning this whole thing.”  Again it wasn’t a question and you had gestured in between the two of you.  You wound up punching him in the arm.  He flinched and the twins let out loud snorts of laughter.  You shot them a glare, “You two have no right to laugh, you wanna get punched too?  You asked, holding up your fist, but then breaking out in laughter at yourself.  You then pointed for the door and the twins each gave you a disappointed look before leaving. 

“Well, since we are now officially dating there is something I should tell you.”  You began, deciding in the heat of the moment to tell him everything.  About your parents, about the act you put on, everything.  You sucked in a breath.  “Here goes nothing.”  You mumbled to yourself before you began.               

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and as always comments and criticism is greatly appreciated. If you would like a certain scenario with any character (from anything) just let me know! :)


End file.
